Do's and Don'ts
by the freak down the street
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday and she's sick of being the only single person in Konoha! So she decides to try and figure out if she really does still love Sasuke. SasuSaku.


Hi, meet me. Whom, you may already know. Or maybe the description caught your attention. Or maybe you're really bored and you need something to read. Or maybe you're a lost alien looking for help! :O Okkayy, I'm officially mega-weird. Before I was only super weird. Now I'm the queen of weirdness and I will rule with the people in mind! ((: sorry, too much caffeine.

I shall never own Naruto. (like you didn't know that...DON'T MOCK ME!)...great, so much for my happiness!

OH WELL! No need to kill your day. Please enjoy this Sakura-chan's b-day fic. ((:

WELL ON TO HAPPIER THINGS...LIKE THIS FIC! ((: please enjoy and if you don't like it then...errr not sure what you do then!

Talking

_Thoughts or Do's_

_**Don'ts **_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Do's and Don'ts**

(Sakura's POV)

I glared at the flowers Naruto and Sai had bought me as my birthday present.

_Stupid cheap bastards…_

And yes, today I, Haruno Sakura am 16. Yipee! Another miserable year of watching Ino flirt with Shikamaru. Another miserable year of watching Neji be protective of Tenten. Another miserable year of Naruto slowly noticing Hinata's feelings for him.

Oh, and another miserable year of being the only single girl in the universe.

Well this just SUCKS!

"Life isn't fair!" I whined upset with my single-ness.

But then again, whoever said it is?

I jumped on my bed and listened to it creak. "SHUT UP!" I shrieked "I'M NOT FAT!" I stood still until it stopped creaking.

I leaned back on my pillow and yelped in pain. I ripped off the t-shirt Ino had bought me. The tag was killing me. I put on one of my plainest t-shirts and laid back down.

Thankfully, the bed wasn't a bitch this time.

I turned my head and came face to face with the ass of all asses.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Okaaayyy, so it wasn't Uchiha Sasuke, it was his picture but he was an ass back then too.

I scowled and the scowling Uchiha and started wondering out loud "why did I fall in love with an ass?!"

My eyes widened _unless…unless I really don't love him! Then I'm free! FREE! I don't ever have to think about that ASS ever! EVER!_

I cackled like a maniac, which some might think I am "BUT HOW? HOW WILL I PUT MY BRILLIANT PLAN INTO ACTION?!" I put my finger on my EXTREMELY NORMAL SIZED forehead in thought. "HOW?! HOW?! HOW?!" I kept screaming as if screaming would bring me the answer. It didn't though, it just made my throat hurt like hell on earth.

My eyes fell on the vase I had just put the flowers in. A creepy grin found itself on my face. I looked in the mirror and got rid of the grin.

Ugh. It was an ugly grin.

Like a cross between Orochimaru and something insanely gross.

"NARUTO AND SAI WON'T CARE!" I yelled averting my short attention span back to the flowers. I realized I was screaming. Very loudly. So I quieted my voice.

I carefully picked one of the flowers, as if it would disintegrate with my touch. I stared at the delicate flowers. I crossed my legs and continued to examine it.

I sighed loudly and plucked one of the petals "I do love Uchiha Sasuke…"

_Because he's misunderstood…_

It fell on my lap and I immediately picked another "I don't…"

_**Because maybe he's just a bastard.**_

This one fell on the floor "I do…"

_Because his eyes are so mesmerizing_

"I don't…"

_**Because he left me, after I let him know how much I care**_

"I do…"

_Because one of his rare smiles can melt me_

"I don't…"

**_Because I'm nothing but an annoyance to him…_**

My eyes nearly popped out. There were no more petals.

I shrieked in happiness and started jumping around "I DON'T LOVE HIM! I REALLY DON'T LOVE HIM!" For the next 2 minutes I had a miniature screaming happy-fest.

Until it hit me.

I DO love him, damnit.

And no flower can change that.

Not even myself.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

BLECHHHH. EWW! I HATE the ending! Well, actually it's cute but not when I use it! IT DOESN'T WORK! XDD

Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YOU'RE MY FAVOURITE PINKETTE (coughcough, one of the only ones I knw XD)

((: please to the people REVIEW! ((: and wish Sakura-chan a happy b-day! (and make it a creative happy birthday, not just a 'happy birthday')

**REVIEW! R **TO THE** E **TO THE** V **TO THE **I **TO THE** E **TO THE** W...**what does that spellllll...?!

**REVIEWW!! (please and thank youu!) ((: i love all readers but reviewers shall forever hold a place in my heart...XDD**


End file.
